1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a phase change random access memory (PRAM) and, more particularly, to a multi-port phase change random access memory cell and multi-port phase change random access memory device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PRAM device may include a plurality of PRAM cells. Generally, a PRAM cell may have a writing speed that is slower than a reading speed. Accordingly, there is a need for a PRAM device that provides an improved read/write access time.